fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. DX
New Super Mario Bros. DX is a game released for the Nintendo Wii U in 2015. It is the 5th game in the New Super Mario Bros series. The game consists of 8 worlds (along with one extra world) and over 90 stages, and the game can be played with 5 players, 1 of which uses the Wii U gamepad. Plot The plot of the game starts in a similar fashion to Super Mario 64 and the Super Mario Galaxy games, in that it starts with a letter sent to the Mario Brothers. "Dear Mario and Luigi, In celebration of 30 years since you first defeated Bowser, you have both been invited to a celebration at the castle tonight. A majority of the Mushroom Kingdom have also been invited, and we've made sure that Bowser won't try to crash the party this time. I hope you can make it. Sincerely, Princess Peach Toadstool." The players then take control of Mario or Luigi (if 4 players have been selected, they can't play until the sequence is over) and they start the first level titled "World 0-1", which involves Mario and Luigi going through Toad Town to Peach's Castle. After a cutscene where Mario and Luigi meet up with Yellow Toad and Blue Toad from the previous games as well, and the cutscene transitions to Bowser's castle. Larry Koopa had been watching what was happening through one of the stain glass windows high up on the castle and informs Bowser about what's going on (in jibberish and sign language, of course). Bowser decides that he's going to kidnap the princess again, but not now because that would be too predictable, so he waits until early next morning to begin a raid on the kingdom. Bowser's Airship Armanda attacks Toad Town, and Bowser uses his evil magic to summon giant castles from the ground in the 7 worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom, kidnaps the princess, and heads back to his castle. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad find out about what happened later on, and the four of them set off on an adventure to save the princess... again. Gameplay The gameplay is extremely similar to New Super Mario Bros. U, most likely because it's on the same system, with the return of the 4-player multiplayer functioning identically to the previous 3 games. Other gameplay elements from New Super Mario Bros. U, such as Boost Mode and Challenges, also return. The game can be played with 3 controllers; the Wii Remote, the Gamepad, or the Wii U Pro Controller. Controllers can be changed on the Pause Menu while on the world map. The game also allows 5 players to play at once. Whoever has the Gamepad can choose whether they want to play as a character or use Boost Mode, which works the same as it did in U, but this time Boost Blocks can be stretched to be longer/wider (to an extent). After a level has been completed, a replay of the level is saved, and they can be uploaded to Miiverse and even Youtube, in a very similar fashion to Mario Kart 8. Replays can also be edited to have special effects and can be slowed down to emphasise dramatic or epic moments. Replays can be viewed and uploaded at anytime on the main menu. Characters Playable Characters Friendly Characters Modes New Super Mario Bros. DX has 5 modes: *Adventure Mode - Adventure Mode is the main story mode of the game. It can be played with up to 5 people. Pretty self-explanatory. *Multiplayer Mode - Multiplayer Mode is a mode that can be played with 2 players or more. There are 3 gametypes; Race, Battle, and Coin Rush. Race and Battle are self-explanatory and have special exclusive levels not seen in Adventure Mode. Coin Rush works the same as it does in New Super Mario Bros. 2, but was edited slightly for multiplayer. Each player takes turns playing a randomly selected level while trying to get the most coins. This is the only place where Gold Flowers make an appearance. There were rumours that Nintendo were planning to release DLC for levels for multiplayer, but these rumours were debunked. *Challenge Mode - Challenge Mode is the same as how it was in New Super Mario Bros. U. The player is given 5 types of challenge genres and 1 more that can be unlocked by completing them all. The 6 challenges are Time Attack, Coin Hoard (works the same as Coin Rush in NSMB2, but with only one level each time instead of 3), Boost Rush, Character-specific challenges, and Boss Gauntlet. *Sound Test Mode - Unlocked after beating World 8. In this mode, you can listen to any song in the game, including level music, cutscene music, and sound effects. After beating World 9, music from that world appears here too. Cutscenes can also be rewatched here. *Replay Mode - Replay Mode works like Mario Kart TV in Mario Kart 8. When a level is completed, a replay of the level is saved and sent here, where players can edit their replays and upload them to Miiverse, and even Youtube. Replays can be sped up and slowed down, and unlike Mario Kart 8, you can keep playing the game while the replay uploads to Youtube. Worlds Enemies Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. DX/Enemies Power-Ups Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. DX/Power-Ups Beta Elements Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. DX/Beta Elements Reception New Super Mario Bros. DX was given generally positive reviews. Reviewers praised the game for being a big step-up from the previous 4 games content-wise and music-wise (since the soundtrack wasn't synthicized like the other games), and for improving the multiplayer aspect, but it was criticized for not really doing anything special. It was also criticized for a lack of online multiplayer. Other than that the game was considered a good sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U. Trivia *About a year after the game was released, a sequel titled Another Super Mario Bros. DX was revealed in a Nintendo Direct. The sequel is said to improve things that the first game did wrong, such as online multiplayer, DLC, and more playable characters. It will also include more power-ups. *This is the first time a New Super Mario Bros. game has been on the same console as a predecessor, not counting New Super Luigi U. *This is the second Mario game in the entire franchise where the player is able to save and edit replays of themselves playing the game, and the first to do so in the platforming series.